


Robin Hood

by IncurablePeppermint



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Honestly if you know what to tag this as please tell me, I'm encroaching on some weird fanfiction territory here and I don't know what to do with it lmao, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack - Freeform, Redistribution of wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Webby has had years to think about many things. Most of all, she thinks about how happy the people of Duckburg were to grab even a handful of coins after Magica DeSpell's attack ended in an explosion in Scrooge's money bin and Lena's tween diet of snack cakes.





	Robin Hood

The longer Webby stared at the giant pit of money the more ridiculous it seems. She remembers the faces of the people who grabbed even a couple of gold coins back when Magica DeSpell attacked. How much more was each coin worth to them than it was to Scrooge?

How much did the economy boom when random Duckburg citizens suddenly had a little extra pocket change? (Well, a  _ little _ for Scrooge. Webby knows that these gold coins are more than change.)

There's no need to think of it in nebulous terms. Webby has done research. That one dip into Scrooge's cache put a lot of money into circulation. There were still  _ piles _ of gold coins after that. Why is he hoarding it? Why is he  _ sitting _ on his wealth? 

If he was using a decent chunk of it at a time she'd understand. But it seems like no matter how extravagant the adventure he goes on he never makes a dent. Even now that he's hiring out Huey, Dewey, Louie, Donald, and herself so that he can have multiple expeditions running at once.

And he's re-using tea-bags to pinch pennies. Why? A habit from his childhood when he  _ was _ poor, maybe. It used to be endearing. Now it feels like a slap in the face. Like an indictment of those who still  _ are _ poor. Why don't  _ they _ just re-use tea-bags and save a couple nickels? That'll get them to a million in no time. 

She can't say it isn't personal. She sits in that sad, dark dump that Lena called home really often. Keeps it dusted. A long time ago she cleaned up the off-brand pastry wrappers that were abandoned there. She saw them in the store before. Ten for a dollar. They leave a sugary film in your mouth, Louie told her. But they're filling.

They're also all that Lena ate when she wasn't visiting. 

So. A poor kid eats cake and a rich man drinks weak tea and money sits in a pile. It's too much. There's no need. Webby sighs and walks out to the edge of Mr. McDuck's diving board. Why does he need  _ this much _ money?

She does a swan dive into the pit. Gold scatters around her. He doesn't. No one does. No single individual does. Webby takes her climbing gear out of her backpack and fills her backpack up with coins, jewelry, and gemstones.

Morally, Webby is in a bind. Stealing is wrong. Letting people starve is wrong. But  _ what part _ of stealing is wrong? Is it the act itself or the consequence? If you steal from someone with little money then what you steal is hard to replace. If you steal a backpack full of treasure from Scrooge McDuck it will be replaced in a few days, a week tops. Maybe it's the purpose, too. Did you steal for power? To make a statement? Desperation?

Webby pops her suction gloves on and climbs up the wall. Does it make stealing worse if she is using implements bought with Scrooge’s money to steal from him? Is it worse because she’s lived here her whole life? Her stomach churns as she avoids the security cameras. Maybe on a _personal_ level this is bad. But on a bigger level this is totally necessary. 

There is nothing Webby can do other than this, morally. She’s tried to convince Scrooge to be less tight with his wallet when it comes to charities and had little effect. Even then, which charities are doing the most good? Everyone knows Susie G. Squawkman is skeevy and yet it cannot be avoided, it’s the forefront of that kind of charity work. And a lot of other ‘charities’ aren’t much better. You have to research first, so it takes both time and money to donate when Scrooge doesn’t want to spend either.

And so, instead, Webby is going to take matters into her own hands. She’s going to take her bag of gold and walk up to the bank and if she sees anyone in need on the way she’ll hand them some coins. She’ll use her account to give to medical GetFundeds and local soup kitchens and affordable housing start-ups. She’ll rinse and repeat the process. She’ll make a dent, goddammit.

No one needs to be living off of those cheap, shitty cakes.

It’s too much, thinking about someone not being able to afford food while Scrooge dumps another load of gold off in his bin after a successful treasure hunt. And why stop at Scrooge? Mark Beaks, Glomgold, and Goldie O’Glit (if Webby can even hunt her down) also have  _ way _ too much money. She has the training (thanks Granny) to take them down a peg. Or at least to skim a little off the top of their hoards and spread that around a bit.

She takes the time to stuff her climbing gear back into her backpack, on top of the loot, before hurrying out.


End file.
